released
by procrastinator09
Summary: Jonas and Gabriel get caught by the planes and they get released


Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Jonas was shocked to see people hugging and kissing each other. He tried to remember what he was seeing but he couldn't recall it. Then he slowly remembered a memory that The Giver had given him. He remembered seeing kids opening gifts, seeing a grandparent, and seeing the Christmas tree with lit with red, yellow and green. He tried to grasp the last bit of the memory but he couldn't because he was to far away from his community.

"Plane, plane, plane!" Gabe said pointing at an aircraft he saw passing by. Jonas got scared when Gabe started screaming his lungs off.

"Gabe thank you for letting me know so now we can try to hid if they are looking for us," Jonas replied with curiosity. Jonas was starting to remember his love for Fiona. He remembered how he used to spend time with her and walk home with from school. He recalled all the good times he used to have with all his friends.

Jonas tried to take his tunic off so he can get his body to cool down so the planes can't find the body warmth. He knew what planes were capable to do. So in order for Gabriel and him to cool their bodies they had to take some of the first layer of clothing off so they can get cold. Once he tried to give the memory of snow to Gabriel but there wasn't enough of the memory for both of them.

"Hey there little boy. What is your name? Where have you come from? Aren't you to young to be traveling by your self with your little brother?" asked a young man.

"Sir, I am from another community. I am not from here or anywhere around here. I have escaped from my community because I did not like the way things were over there. Wouldn't you do the same thing if you were to be me? Sir this is a little boy that my family and I used to take care of because he wasn't fully developed to have a family" kindly replied Jonas.

Gabriel had started to cry because he was cold from the snow blizzard and him not wearing another layer of clothes on top of his baby clothes. Jonas was nice enough to make himself suffer, and took of the tunic and rapped it around Gabe. A second later he remember why they took of the first layer of clothes.

"Gabe you almost made me forget that we had taken of the layer of clothes for a reason. Now we only have to do this for a little while. I'll give you back my tunic after the planes leave," calmly addressed Jonas. The planes had circled the same spot for an hour. Jonas had a feeling that the planes had caught them. He thought it was the last minute till the planes capture them. He heard people from above screaming._ Hurry before he gets away for the hundredth time. HURRY! HURRY! HURRY!_

Jonas had a feeling that this was the end for both Gabriel and him. He had a feeling that if he gets caught then he was going to be brought back to the community he would get released or get into a lot of trouble with the elder people. Jonas had sensed that the searching people had come every close to him.

"Gabe if we do get caught, at least we achieved what Giver told us to. I'm just happy that we got this far," Jonas said quietly. He had been starting to get worried that if he gets caught then he will get the Giver disappointed. Rather then tat he would be fine. He now on didn't care if he got caught or not. He was, actually, proud of himself that he got this far and so that the memories got to the community. He started to think of how bad of a situation was the community in. he had started to think about a lot of things, and how will the community think of and so on.

Jonas and Gabe had stared to fall asleep in their hiding place. They had thought that the searching planes had left. They should have thought again. Jonas was hard asleep. He wouldn't notice anything. Why, because he was a hard sleeper, and so was Gabriel.

**Chapter 25**

"GABRIEL!! Where are you? Why are we back in he community? Did we get captured, and we didn't realize it. I don't get it. Why are we here? Am I dreaming? GRABRIEL!!," Jonas panicked.

" Son you are back at the community. In some time you are going to get released. There is no way you can get out of this son sorry to inform you but your little friend, whom you call Gabriel, has been released. He was taken to the release room this morning."

" NOOOO. That can't be. How can he get released? He didn't even do anything. I was the one that chose to bring him along with me. He wasn't the one that made the decision. That's not fair," Jonas began to cry. Jonas had been scared to be released. He had no choice other then to be released.

The time had come. "Child please come with me to the room," a man with a stiff voice said. Jonas looked up and says that it was his dad. Jonas was confused and why his dad had chosen to release him.

This was the end for Jonas and Gabriel. Jonas was scared to get released. He had only seen how they had released a person, but never felt the experience, of course.


End file.
